


The Pussycat Prince (Adrien Agreste x Reader)

by Dragons_Goddess_17



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Goddess_17/pseuds/Dragons_Goddess_17
Summary: This is base off of Hunagrian Folk Tales The Pussycat Princess on YouTube.Marinette, Alya and Y-n are sisters and princesses to the French Royal Family. With their father wanting them to find hubands, he makes a plan. He throws three sticks up in the air, one for each daughter and have them follow their stick. That is where the husbands will be waiting for them.Y-n travels to a dark forest, finding a pussycat that says he will marry the youngest and sickly princess. She agrees to be his terms for she feels more loved than she has been by someone or something that isn't her family. What is come of this?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Reader, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Finding A Groom

In a land far away, there live a king with three daughters. Marinette was the oldest of the three, a black haired girl with blue ell eyes. Out of herself and Alya, she was the moreslender teenage. Alya had the more curvaceous body, with heart-shaped lips, hazel eyes, and a mole above her forehead. Her hair was wavy and reddish-brown ombre, growing slightly past her shoulders and having light copper-red tips. Unlike Manirette's hair as it was always seen tied back in two pigtails.

Than there was their little sister, Y-n, who the youngest. She was the only sister with poor health, much like that of their mother. She was a smaller frame size and a bit thin than that of her sister. Her bright h-c hair was always worn down/up, because it was easier for her to manage. All three young ladies were of marrying age and their father had made a plan; for his three beautiful daughters to find themselves husbands. He threw three sticks in the air, one for each daughter, said; "Wherever your stick falls, it will point you to your groom."

Marinette's stick fell pointing to the home of a young Baron; Nathaniel Kurtzburg. Nathan was fairly short with turquoise eyes and messy red orange hair. He had long bangs that were brushed to the left side of his face.

Alya's stick fell pointing to the home of a young Count; Nino Lahiffe. Nino was a tall you man, with short dark brown hair. His skin was tan just a slight shade darker than that of Alya's, and amber eyes.

Y-n's stick fell pointing to the dark and thick forest near the palace. Her sisters didn't laugh like she had feared, but instead, they wished her luck to be better. Than it had been for most her time in life. As the sisters left the palace, y-n used pebbles to mark her path back home.

As she made her way farther into the dark woods a pussycat with golden blonde fur followed behind her. When y-n turned to the sounded of purring she saw the bright furred cat. He had green eyes with sclerae, dark green irises and oval pupils. Around the cat's neck was a golden bell, which made it hard to tell if the pussycat had an owner or not.

When y-n sat down to rest the pussycat spoke up; "Why are you here? No one comes to this forest without reason or need."

"My father has ordered my sisters and myself to follow the sticks he threw." Y-n said before coughing overtook her for walking too long without rest. When her coughing stopped she continued on. "Mine pointed to this forest. Yet I don't see a young man anywhere in sight."

"You shouldn't worry about finding a groom if you need to rest, my dear." The cat replied, climbing up to rub his head under y-n's chin. "Besides, I would happily marry you."

Y-n's eyes widen at that answered. Yet she felt something telling her that wouldn't be able to leave without agreeing. As she thought on this she remembered that no young man found her worthy of being their wife due to her sick disposition. The e-c eyed girl sighed petting the pussycat's head.

"I agree to be your betrothed. No other young man has ever agreed to be with me, because..." She couldn't bring herself to finish speaking.

"Because you're sickly?" The cat guessed making the princess nod. "Well I think you're beautiful and I have no reason to lie to you."

Y-n smiled, "What is your name? Mine is Y-n."

"I'm Adrien." The pussy cat replied, moving to help lead his new bride to the forest's edge. "I will be waiting for your return, and you're always welcome to visit me."

"Thank you, Adrien."

When y-n arrived back home she was smiling to herself, which her family found quiet surprising. It had been a while since y-n smiled this much. The girls' father asked them at dinner what they thought of their grooms.

"Nathaniel is the Barron of Kurtburg. He is quiet nice and we played chess which he beat me at." Marinette explained with joy, her eyes shining with pride.

"Well, my Nino is the Count of Lahiffe. He loves music and sang a duet with me." Alya spoke with happily with a faint gleam in her eyes.

"What about you, my dearest y-n?"

Y-n swallowed her tea, before taking a steady breath. "I cannot tell you. He asked me not speak of him in full. But he called me beautiful, and he understads my condition."

"So we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Alya and Marinette asked their young sister who nodded before swallowing her food.

"Yes, for it was his wish."


	2. The First Gift

As the days passed y-n was wondering what her father had in mind now. She had been mostly sleeping and keeping her strength up the best she could. Their father called them to the throne room.

"My dears, I think its time for us to see what your fiencées have for gifts. Bring a necklace from each, the finest each boy has."

All three sisters left the castle. Alya and Minarette were happy to leave knowing that soon they'd see the you boys they loved. Y-n was feeling down not knowing her pussycat groom could give in return to her father's request. As the youngest princess walked on a pair of blue eyes followed her as the h-c haired girl walked for the dark forest. When y-n reached the edge of the woods her cat groom was waiting patiently for her. Y-n sat down under the lone willow in the clearing to rest. She sighed sadly and Adrien knew something was wrong.

"My dear, you look upset. Tell me, why are you acting so?" The cat asked as the s-c girl patted his head in thought.

"My father has asked my sisters and I to bring a necklace from our grooms." She sighed again and shock her head. "I'm not sure what a pussycat could give. Yet, I'll be happy if you can't give anything but your company."

"Don't worry so, my love." Was all the blonde cat said as his bride's eyes drooped. "Just rest."

Y-n fell asleep fast, when Adrien heard the steady breathing he moved from his bride's lap. He walked through the forest to a rundown mansion, which he climbed in through a broken window. He made his way to a master bedroom and hopped up onto a dressing table. Opening up a jewelry box he found the perfect necklace **_(up top)_** that once belong to his mother.

Taking the box the necklace resting in Adrien carried it in his mouth careful not to drop or brake the contents. When y-n woke up from her nap Adrien placed the box in her lap.

"This was my mother's. Give it to the one you love and plan to marry. That was her last words and it is yours, my love." 

Opening in the box y-n was in shock at the beauty of craftsmenship. Placing it around her neck she kissed Adrien on the head, "Thank for the gift my dear. It truly is a work of art."

Adrien purred at her words and accompanied his bride back to the forest's edge. When y-n arrived home her father inspected the make of the necklaces. Minarette's necklace was a pretty star shaped blue gem, like that of her eyes. Alya's necklace was a heart shaped ruby, similar to her hair. When her family saw her necklace, y-n was told her necklace was the most beautiful because of the colored gems and cat shaped setting.

"What is the name of your groom?" Their father asked.

"Is he handsome like my Nathan?" Minarette asked holding her baby sister's hands tightly.

"Is he strong-minded like my Nino?" Alya asked pulling y-n into a bear hug.

"I cannot say." Y-n said talking a moment to breathe. "You'll just have to way it and see."


	3. The Second Gift

Days slowly turned into a week. Minarette and Alya wouldn't give their little sister a moment's peace when it came to her husband-to-be. Y-n finally had enough of their questions and went to their father to speak with him.

"Father, may I ask you something." Y-n steadied her breathing because of her corset tightness. Minarette and Alya had dressed the h-c girl this morning, which wasn't easy to put up with on its own.

"Of course, my darling." Their father looked from his papers to his youngest child. "What is it?"

"Would you judge me if... well... if I wanted to spend some time with my fiencée?"

"Your sisters are smothering you again." It was more of a statement than an actual question. "You may visit your groom, but you must bring back the finest fencing sword he has with you."

"Yes, father." Y-n hugged her father and had a maid adjust the corset before she left.

Instead of walking she chose to ride her pure white mare to the dark forest. This would help the e-c eyed girl save up some of her energy. Unbeknownst to y-n, her sisters followed her to the forest. When y-n reach the forest's edge her pussycat groom was waiting for her.

Adrien jumped up onto the mare's neck and carefully made his way to his bride's lap. Y-n smiled at the cat which shocked her sisters. They didn't understand why a cat was all the way out here and waiting for their baby sister. The cat moewed at y-n when her smiling faded, yet the little princess could hear his words clearly.

"My dear, you're sad. Why is that?" Adrien asked after the mare lowered to let her rider on the ground. Y-n had settled under the willow tree again. "Was it something I have done?"

Y-n shook her head, "No. You've done nothing wrong I'm just having trouble with my sisters."

"They have been teasing you, haven't they?" He guessed, and leaned up near her ear, whispering; "They are watching us, act natural."

"Not quite." She nodded and sighed letting her body relax. "They have been asking about my groom. It frustrates me to no end.

"Well you cannot blame them, my love."

She sighed again and pulled her ribbon out. Letting her h-c hair out of the high ponytail and into the air. "I know but it makes me angry that I cannot get any peace at all. My father has also asked us to bring a fencing sword from our grooms. I'm happy if you can only give your company. I know there isn't much a pussycat can give."

"Let yourself rest." Adrien advised, y-n listened knowing she was very tired. "I will be here when you wake. Don't worry my dear."

* * *

By this time Alya and Minarette when back to tell their father of what they saw. Yet, their father said this; "If you sister finds comfort in the company of a cat leave her be. You both have asked her questions for days on end. She just needs some space and time to breathe without you both following her every move."

* * *

Adrien made his way back to the rundown masion. But this time he climbed in through a barred window which lead to the armory. Inside were suites of armor, cannons and many other weapons. He found the perfect fencing sword _**(up top)**_ yet he had no need of it for he had the second one to match.

Y-n's mare had followed and offered her help to not drop the gift. Adrien accepted for he know this sword would just right for his bride. Silding it out between the bars than squeezing through himself, Adrien saw the sword had landed in the holster y-n always kept with the saddle.

The cat breathed a sigh of relief his gift was still in one piece. Jumping on the saddle the mare and cat ventured back to the sleeping princess. When y-n woke up Adrien and her mare were waiting for her.

"Your gift is ready." Was all Adrien said, rubbing up against his bride's legs. "You'd best return home, your sisters might want to speak with you."

Y-n nodded and kisses Adrien twice on the head and once on his nose. "Thank you for listening to me. It really helps."

"That is part of my job as you groom. Travel safe my love."

Giving a slight nudge with her foot y-n made her mare take her home. Her sisters were fighting when the e-c eyed girl made it inside with her fencing sword.

_'Mira... Alya... What is going on in there?'_

Y-n poked her head in and found her sisters yelling at each other. This was the first y-n had seen them fight. Their father entered the room and stopped the fight before anything else could go wrong.

"Cease this nonsense. Fighting won't help either of you."

"Father..." A small voice called out from the hall, the door moved when y-n moved completely into the room closing the door too. "What is going on?"

Both older sisters angrily glared at each other before they left in a huff. Their father sighed, "They were fighting over whose fiencée would love them more."

"Oh..." Y-n didn't understand why they would fight about such a thing. Then she rembered her sword and held it out to her father. "I have the gift you asked for father."

The king to the handle pulled the sword out of its sheath. The blade was unlike anything he had seen.

"Your fiencée has chosen his gift wisely. This a beautiful blade and it has a match."

"Really?" She was amazed to hear Adrien had another sword just like this one.

"Indeed." Her father sheathed the sword again and turned to his youngest child. "Got to your room and rest dinner will be made soon."

"I'll give my sisters their space but I wouldn't be surprised if they don't show up for dinner."

The king nodded, agreeing with and dismissing for a while.


	4. Adrien's True Form

~~~~

The weeks passed by until it had been a month. Alya and Minarette still were sour about the fight they had, yet after two days y-n had a talk with both sisters setting in the hay of stable. She was tending to her mare whom was named Luna.

"It _**doesn't**_ matter whose fiencée is better than the other." Y-n combed out any knots in the dark gray mane and tail. She soon sat to braiding the two finely groomed sections of hair. "What **_does_** matter it what you like about him. This fighting is unneeded and mother would be ashamed to see you both doing so. If you both cannot face after a week of solitude than spend some time with your beloved. That is what I have been doing instead of getting angry at you both for asking me about my groom."

Both sides looked at each other and agreed to try their little sister's idea. After the first week the two older girls were still angry at each other and chose to visit their fiencées for some space. When y-n was approached by their father, he asked what she had said to her big sisters. She didn't have a reason to lie to her father and told him the truth. The king just smiled at her idea.

"Your mother had given me that idea when we were engaged. We didn't get along at frist so she gave the same request you had. You do take after you mother, my little star."

Y-n hugged her father happy that she had solved her sisters fighting just by speaking and not using her head to much. "I take it you have one last request, my dear father."

"Yes." He sat down on his throne speaking in from of the whole court and his children. "My daughters it is time to show your grooms. Bring them here and your weddings shall be planed when you _**all**_ return."

Y-n stiffened yet no one noticed her slowly becoming sad and it was the worst sadness she had ever felt. When she left the palace Luna knew where to take her misstress to the dark forest and to her pussycat groom. The e-c eyed girl felt like crying not because of her fiencée's furry state. Yet it was because she knew she would be the laughing stock of the court if she returned with her furry fiencée.

 _'If only I could change him into a human...'_ She sniffled feeling a stone settle in her stomach. _'It is wishful thinking. Maybe I should just stay out here with my groom where I cannot be made fun of or laughed at.'_

Adrien was waiting for his bride and noticed her tear stained face and sniffling. He waited until she settled herself under the willow before he laid down in her lap.

"My dear, are you alright?" He was clearly distressed about the h-c haired girl's state. "Why are you crying? What is something your father or sisters have done?"

Y-n hugged her pussycat groom as she cried, explaining her fears about the court her father ruled over. Many families were of high status only desiring power and money. Adrien understood the fears his bride felt, he was once in the same position as her.

Laughter hit y-n and Adrien's ears, someone had clearly followed her here. It was Chloé Bourgeois, a girl with light honey blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and light ocean blue eyes. The other girl was Sebrina Raincomprix, a girl with orange chin-length that was style in a bobcut and her eyes were sea green. Both of their father were advisers to y-n's father, and both, especially Chloé, was spoiled by their fathers.

Adrien was dropped from his bride's arms when she stood up in shock and was afraid of these two girls. Both laughed cruelly at the h-c haired princess. The pussycat ran off yelling at his bride snapping her out of her scared trance. "Follow me! I'll lead you somewhere safe."

Luna took her chance rearing back making the bullies back up in fear as y-n ran following her groom. They ran for the rundown mansion Adrien called home. Once inside Adrien lead his bride to a master bedroom in the east wing of the house. Chloé and Sebrina entered the house trying to looked for the youngest princess.

Y-n was quiet tired and hungry from all the running. Adrien got the door for y-n being a gentleman, even if he wasn't in a human form he could still treat his princess to the best of his abilities. The bedroom **_(up top)_** was unlike any other y-n had seen, even her own wasn't this pretty.

"Rest my dear," the yellow cat hopped up onto the bed with the e-c girl crawling under the untouched covers. "I will be back with your dinner, and a new dress. Than we shall leave for the palace."

"Ok." Was y-n could say before sleep overtook her sense.

Adrien left the room yet as he got outside the door as he closed it with his tail his form began to change. He became a handsome young man with fair skin. His hair was brushed- back blonde that swept to the right. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green and he had a rosey tint on his cheeks nose and the tips of his ears. Compared to the height of his bride adrien was about a half a head taller than her, misty because y-n wore flats or ballet shoes instead of heels.

As he walked down the hall the house began to return to its former glory. He was from the Agreste House that disappeared with out a trace the reason was that his father had gotten cursed by a witch causing Adrien who was only ten at the time to become the pussycat y-n had fallen in love with. He was a prince and he would ensure his bride and soon-to be queen was safe. He had two maid find/make the finest dress the mansion, or rather placae had to offer. He also ordered for a grand lunch to be made for everyone since they now had a reason celebrate.

Adrien left for the armory and retrieved his matching sword, than proceeded yo check on his bride. When he entered the room his green eyes landed on the sleeping princess. He pulled up a chair and grabbed a book to read aloud in case y-n was listening, she needed a good dream right now and he would happily provide a chance to help.


	5. A Wedding & A Duel

When y-n woke, her e-c eyes spotted a blonde young man was sitting in a chair next to her side of the bed. The emerald eyes were all to familiar to the princess. A knock one the door made them both turn and a maid stepped in with black with a f-c colored bow on top. The maid handed to box to the blonde man and bow leaving without a word.

"Who are you?" Y-n asked yet she felt as if she knew the answer.

"I am Adrien, Adrien Agreste." His voice was the same as her pussycat groom. "If I may, I can explain everything to you."

"O-of course..." She was a bit nevwrous, but she didn't understand why. "I derseve to know."

Adrien started from the being of his upbringing, he was born Prince Adrien Agreste. He explained that his mother was friends with a witch however his father didn't trust the witch. When his mother fell ill his father blamed this witch for this. Adrien was only ten when the witch cursed him before his father. The curse was that Adrien was to be a pussycat from that day on until a girl with hopeful heart would agree to marry him. Only if she accepted all he had to give without being selfish the curse would be broken.

When the tale ended y-n had calmed down and looked at her groom in the eyes.

"I am sorry that had to happen." She took his hand and nuzzled it. "I will not allow that witch to hurt you again. I love you, I really do. All I want in this to remain at your side until the end."

Adrien smiled, "I know that. I will never leave your side until you say or ask for space." He point to the gift. "That is you're my dear. I will have some maid help you with the dress."

Y-n watched as he left and a few second later three maid came in a help her change into the dress.

When the dress and cape of f-c were completely done being adjusted y-n locked in the mirror. She gasped barely recognizing herself, her h-c hair _**(hairstyle up top)**_ had been done up in a way she had never seen before. When Adrien came back to see how his bride looked he was astonished at the beauty his bride showed. She wore just a light eyeshadow, and blush. She was figetting part of the belt showing she felt a bit neverous for his judgment.

"You look breathtaking my love." He watch as her cheeks darkened a bit and he offered an arm to her. "Come it is time."

Taking his arm they left the mansion and head for the church nearby. With all of the staff attending and the villagers too y-n no longer felt alone with Adrien at her side.

The two walked down the aisle reaching the priest facing the man with respect.

"We are here to witness the marriage of Princess Y-n to His Highness Prince Adrien Agreste." The priest recited with a smile happy that this day had finally come. "If anyone objects to this Union speak now or forever hold your peace."

The sound a gun shot made everyone turn to the entrance of the church. Cloaked men stood at the front of the group. Adrien knew this man and stepped in front of his bride with his hand on his sword.

"What is the meaning of this?" Adrien asked calmly trying to not make this situation worse for his bride and kingdom.

"It is time for the little prince to fall." Was all the head man said taking out sword and running or charging at the prince and his bride.

Y-n dove to the side and was guard by the three maids from earlier. The palace guard rounded up most of the rebels yet their leader was fighting their prince. Adrien disarmed the man by getting his left arm which was the man's sword arm. With the leader now caught the men that followed were all to be executed by the captain Adrien didn't want his bride to be traumatized from the death of so many people.

The priest skipped of overy that one line after the people were gathered together again. The poor man didn't want to have more bad come with those words, _and beside what was the point?_ When there was a second of silence the priest got to the main part of the vows. When the "I Dos" came, they both made their vows and agreed to the stipulations of marriage.

Both parties were startled however when they heard the words "you may kiss your bride." Y-n and Adrien both leaned in to kiss each as they had wanted to before but this time clapping became loud as everyone did out of congrats for the newly weds. Y-n turned and tossed her bouquet into the air, which bounced out of one girl's grasp, got swung at by another girl and landed in in small girl's arms just as she raised her hands to stretch.

The newlyweds were escorted to the Palace at the center of the forest. Adrien was crowned King with his new wife becoming Queen. Y-n suggested that they should send a letter to her family inviting them here for their wedding party. Adrien agreed knowing that his wife's family would be in for a surprise.


	6. Meeting The Family

When Minarette and Nathaniel arrived back at the palace they found out the Alya and Nino had just arrived too. Their father had called them all to the throne room, a letter had arrived from a king that lived in the east of France located in a forest right near Paris. The whole kingdom was invited which meant all classes from royalty to peasents. With a whole kindom being welcomed to a wedding party that a sign of wanting peace. When everyone arrived to the grad palace the two newlyweds and rulers of this kingdom were the king's youngest daughter y-n and her handsome husband.

Y-n greeted her family and introduced her husband, Adiren. Chloé decided to cause trouble by tossing her wine into the Queen's face saying she was a lair and only wanted power and money for herself. Adrien defended his wife pointing his sword hilt at the adiver's daughter for threatening his wife and beloved. Two maids escorted their queen to be cleaned up with her sisters helping.

"Tell us how did you need with a prince and not someone else?" Marinette begged as she brushed her little sister's h-c locks.

"Well..." Y-n giggled starting to explain her husband's story to her sisters.

The two listened intently at the story asking questions at certain points they didn't understand. At the same time Adrien was speaking with his father-in-law explaining how he felt for his wife and y-n's father wasn't shocked as he noticed how his son-in-law expressed his joy to be with his youngest daughter. The two groups rejoined the party were there was dancing, singing, gifts, food, wine, and most importantly happiness that the day had to offer.

Soon y-n and Adrien were to leave for their honeymoon, instead of taking a carriage they chose to take Luna. They didn't want to have anyone follow them just in case someone wanted to spoil their alone time together. As the two began to leave both kingdoms weaved to them as the weaved back than turning back to the rise ahead of them.

"I love you, Y-n." Adrien said kissing her cheek closest to him with one hand on the reins and the other around her waist.

"As I love you, Adrien." Y-n turn her head to kiss him on the lips and huddled to him for warmth and protection.


	7. Good Night

A lone woman sat in a rocking chair with two children on either listening to her belly. Y-n was pregnant with her second set of children. It had been seven years since her wedding and her six year old twins had asked for a bedtime story. Adrien was a good king and fantastic father helping care for his children and not relying on nannies.

He wanted his children to be able to come to him for anything no matter what happened.

"You both should head to bed." Y-n spoke softly to her twin daughter.

Lara was the first born twin with white hair and her mother's e-c eyes. Juna was the second born twin who looked just like her father but her eyes were copper instead of emerald green. The twins both had one eye that was blind yet they could focus easier that way. No one knew how they did but it didn't matter to their loving parents.

One day the girl said they knew the next set to be born were to be boys. When their parents asked how the knew the girls said this: "We can see them in our dreams. They only want to be happy like you, mommy and daddy."

Adrien picked up his daughters. "It's time for bed my stars."

"But daddy...." Juna yawned trailing off.

"We're not sleepy." Lara finished.

"Sure you're not." Y-n giggled knowing the were indeed tired, as she stood heading for the nursery door. "Off to bed with you now. Every princess needs her beauty sleep even you both."

The four royals headed for their receptive bedrooms ready for bed.


	8. Book 2

The second book is out, so enjoy, and the link is below.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287707>


End file.
